Conventionally, there is proposed a rescue operation device at failure of an elevator that releases, when the elevator fails, a brake for stationarily holding a car and moves the car with a weight difference between the car and a balance weight. The brake is subjected to braking operation every time the car moves by a specified distance (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-247512 A